


White Man

by BrianMaysLegs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brian can communicate with animals, Cursed Human!John, Druid!Brian, Incubus!Roger, Inspired by annieapple24, John needs touch to survive, M/M, Multi, Roger literally lives off Sex, Siren!Freddie, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: This is inspired by annieapple24's Don't Let Me Face My Life Alone (which is amazing by the way). I've changed Brian around, and the story a bit, but I'm really just expanding on that one-shot (but it's not required reading).Basically: The members of Queen all stumble upon Brian, who spends most of his time in the forest, and they just click. But with John's curse and Roger's... needs... what starts out as 'a need to survive' turns into 'love'.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Let Me Face My Life Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303146) by [annieapple24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24). 



> Seriously, 100% thanks to annieapple24 for inspiring this work. If any of you have an story ideas shoot them to me below! This chapter is just so you have an idea about the characters and what they are/can do. No story yet, but bare with me, it won't be long!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an into to the characters

**Brian:**

-A Druid

-Communicates with animals (and draws them into him because of this)

-Needs to stay connected to nature

-Can use Nature-based Ritual Magick

-Very empathetic, can slightly change the emotions of an individual

 

**Freddie:**

-A Siren

-Can lure people with his singing (does it accidentally more often than not)

-Is actually really good-natured  

-Large mouth/extra teeth is a Siren thing (they used to eat Humans)

-They now have special food to sustain them

 

**John:**

-A Human

-Completely normal

-Except whoops! He was cursed

-Requires skin-on-skin contact to survive (can't go long without it)

-More intimate/greater contact sustains him for longer

-Still good natured towards Inhumans (despite upbringing and curses) 

 

**Roger:**

-An Incubus

-Feeds of sexual energy

-Like John, can't go long without it (although slightly longer than John)

-It can also heal him

-Can charm people (Very rarely does though)

-Can use his Magick to increase the pleasure of the person(s) he's sleeping with (so he can have more energy)


	2. One: Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets Freddie and they become quick friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters are character introductions so they'll be shorter than the rest. Freddie's is the shortest due to... well, his is the less interesting of four interesting stories

Brian wasn’t exactly lonely… he had his animal friends who lived in the forest. But he did miss human (and Inhuman) contact. Animals could talk to him, and some were more intelligent than others, but none could hold up a conversation like another person. They lived in civilisation, knew conversation topics other than predators, good foraging spots and asking to be healed.

 

He was out in the forest for his morning walk, listening out for any injured animals as he collected leaves and flowers that needed to be restocked from his alchemy set. He looked at his list ‘four-leaved cloves’ _damn,_ he thought, _they’re super rare._

 

He places his basket down in a field of clovers and sits down, searching through for any with 4 leaves. He found one, and was placing it in the basket when he heard a melody drift towards him. It was soft, sweet, and it lured him. He had enough wherewithal to grab his basket before making his way towards the melody.

 

He found a man in a clearing, singing softly to himself, and couldn’t stop himself from getting closer, like he had no control over himself. The man looked up when he came into view, stopped singing as soon as he saw him. Brian finally stopped, finally able to control himself.

 

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise anyone was around,” The man said, shy and self-conscious.

 

Brian tilted his head, confused, “Why are you sorry? How did I end up here?”

 

“I’m a Siren, dear, I’m so sorry for luring you, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Oh,” Was all Brian managed. He hadn’t met a Siren before.

 

The man smiled, “I’m Freddie, dear, Freddie Mercury, and you?”

 

Brian shook Freddie’s outstretched hand, “Brian May, Druid.”

 

Freddie smiled, “Ooh, A Druid, very fancy.”

 

Brian laughed, “Not really, it’s not as fun as it sounds.”

 

“Is anything, dear?”

 

Brian chuckled again, nodding.

 

Freddie laughed too, but winced in pain at the action.

 

Brian reached out, his helpful nature kicking in, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 

Freddie smiled weakly, “Don’t worry about me, dear, I’ll be fine.”

 

Brian was already too busy looking and prodding, trying to find any and all injuries that Freddie may have. He found a wound in his side, that was starting to bleed through his shirt, “You’re hurt.”

 

Freddie tried to wave him off, “I’ll be fine, dear.”

 

“No, Freddie, let me help you, it’s kinda my thing,” Brian said, looking into Freddie’s eyes.

 

Freddie sighed, “Fine.”

 

Brian took Freddie back to his flat, sat him down in the loungeroom and ran off to gather some supplies. He gathered his healing herbs and ran back out, laying them out on the coffee table infront of Freddie and getting his mortar and pestle. He measured each herb out and crushed them together into a salve.

 

Freddie watched with curiosity, watching as little tendrils of green Magick erupted from Brian’s fingertips and were infused into the salve. Brian looked up once he was finished.

 

“Could you take your shirt off?” Brian asked quietly.

 

Freddie carefully took his shirt off, trying to keep the pain of the stretch off his face. Brian dipped his fingers into the salve, collecting some, and applied it carefully over Freddie’s wound. Freddie hissed in pain, but then felt it’s soothing qualities begin to take effect.

 

“Sorry, sorry, it should feel better in a moment,” Brian apologised.

 

Brian watched as the wound began to heal before him, slower than, say, and Incubus after feeding, but quick enough that he could see the flesh starting to knit together.

 

“It should be healed within the hour,” Brian said, looking up at Freddie, quite proud in his work.

 

Freddie smiled at him, “Thank you, dear.”

 

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

 

Freddie frowned, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Brian shrugged, “I found you wandering the forest, injured, and you’re feeling a bit sorry for yourself, hopeless.”

 

Freddie muttered, “Bloody Druidic empathy.” He sighed, “I was kicked out of my home, and this is what I have to show for it,” He said, motioning to his wound.

 

“Hmm,”  Brian hummed, in thought, “I have a spare room, it you would like to stay with me.”

 

Freddie looked surprised, “Don’t be ridiculous, dear, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

 

“Nonsense,” Brian said, “I can never resist helping an injured soul.”

 

Freddie smiled, “You’re too sweet for your own good, Brian May.”

 

 

 

Brian was studying when he heard the door slam open.

 

“Brian!” Freddie shouted.

 

Brian looked up at his room mate, they had been living together for a few months now and they lived really well together. They danced around each other, helping each other in ways they didn’t know they needed helping. Now he had someone hanging off him, looking injured, looking half dead.

 

Brian jumped up, “What happened?” He rushed over, taking the person from Freddie and lowering him onto the couch.

 

“I don’t know! I just found him in the woods, looking dead, but he’s still breathing! I don’t know what’s wrong with him, I can’t find any blood, any wounds.”

 

Brian was using his Magick to find what was wrong with the person in front of him, with a gasp he looked up at Freddie.

 

“What?” Freddie asked, still freaking out, “What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s Human,” Brian stated.

 

“And?”

 

“And he’s cursed.”


	3. Two: John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find John and discover his strange curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things will happen in the next chapter, my dears

“Cursed?” Freddie squealed, jumping back.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “It’s not contagious, Fred.”

 

“Right.” He paused, “How exactly is he cursed?”

 

Brian concentrated a bit harder, “He—ahh. He needs skin-on-skin contact to survive.”

 

“What a weird curse. Poor darling needs a cuddle.”

 

Brian frowned, “A very long cuddle, poor thing is almost dead, he must have been without contact for hours. Come over here, Fred, take his hand.”

 

Freddie sat on one side of the Human, Brian on the other, and they both took his hand.

 

“This might take a while,” Brian said sadly.

 

“Poor dear,” Freddie was stroking his arm, hoping it would speed things up a little.

 

 

It was a few hours before the Human woke up. He looked healthier and healthier as time went by, but didn’t wake up for a while.

 

“What? Where am I?” The Human began to freak out, pulled his hands from Brian and Freddie’s. He felt sudden and horrible fatigue and pain overtake him and nervously placed his hand back into Freddie’s.

 

“You’re safe, dear,” Freddie smiled.

 

“Freddie here found you in the forest looking like death warmed up and brought you to me so I could heal you,” Brian explained.

 

The Human looked between them, “I went too long without contact, I didn’t know it would be that bad. Sorry to put you out.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, dear,” Freddie said, “Brian’s hopeless when it comes to injured things, I think it’s a Druid thing.”

 

He looked at Brian, “You’re a Druid? That’s cool.”

 

Brian laughed, “It can be occasionally. It came in handy trying to figure out what was up with you. How did a Human become cursed?”

 

He shrugged, “I guess the Wizard that cursed me just didn’t like me ‘lifestyle’.” He paused, “He didn’t understand the whole ‘love is love’ thing.”

 

“Join the club, dear,” Freddie said sadly, “What’s your name, lovely?”

 

“John,” He said, “John Deacon.”

 

“Well hello, John, I’m Freddie Mercury, and this is Brian May.”

 

“Hello. Thank you for helping me, but I should get out of your hair.”

 

John went to stand, but Freddie went with him, making sure their hands were still connected, “Nonsense, dear, you aren’t in our hair.”

 

John laughed slightly.

 

Brian frowned, “You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”

 

John looked at him, surprised, “How did you know?”

 

“I’m an empath,” Brian explained, “I can feel your sorrow, your… hopelessness.”

 

John went to move and sighed as Freddie followed him, “God I hate his curse.”

 

Freddie smiled and squeezed his hand assuredly, “That’s alright, dear, Brian took me in when I had no where to go, I’m sure we can find a spot for you.”

 

Brian hummed, “You need to be touching someone at all times, don’t you? Including in sleep?”

 

John nodded.

 

Brian looked at Freddie, “Would you be alright sharing your bed with him? You’re more of a physical person than me.”

 

Freddie smiled and looked at John, “If that’s alright with you, dear.”

 

John shrugged, “I’ll take whatever you offer to be honest, thank you so much for everything.”

 

Freddie laughed, “Brian, your house is becoming a house for lost people, you should put up a sign!”

 

Brian chuckled, “Oh, no, I can fit one more lost soul and then we’re going to have to figure something else out.”

 

Freddie beamed, “Lucky us, then! First come, first served.”

 

John cracked a smile.

 

“You don’t have to be so nervous around us, John,” Brian said, “We’re happy to help you, you’re not being a nuisance.”

 

John nodded, “I guess it’s just the way I was brought up.”

 

“As long as you aren’t hurting any one, dear,” Freddie smiled.

 

John looked at Freddie, concentrating.

 

“What’s wrong, dear?”

 

Brian laughed, “He wants to know what you are, Fred, but he’s too shy to ask.”

 

Freddie laughed, “I’m a Siren, dear.”

 

John was shocked and stepped back, his hand falling from Freddie’s.

 

Freddie frowned, his smile falling.

 

“He won’t hurt you, John,” Brian said, walking to John to take his hand, to ease his pain, “I found him in the forest, too, injured and cast out. He even apologised for accidentally luring me,” He laughed, “I promise you that you will meet no harm with us.”

 

John nodded, feeling calmer, he turned to Freddie, “Sorry.”

 

Freddie smiled, “That’s alright, dear, I know that my kind has a bad reputation. Look on the bright side; at least I’m not an Incubus!”

 

John chuckled with them, “That’s true.”

 

 

Remembering that John needed constant contact took some getting used to. Brian could feel the pain and fatigue that ran through John whenever he wasn’t in contact with one of them. Freddie was sure to link their hands together in sleep. It became second nature quickly, and John felt a strange, new sense. A sense of belonging.

 

He finally belonged.

 

Their friendship quickly evolved, and Freddie allowed him to come out of his shell more and more, feeling more comfortable around him than anyone ever before.

 

They quickly discovered that the more skin contact John had the longer he could go without it. They started experimenting, seeing how longer each amount of touching would last. The longest John has comfortably gone without was a couple of hours, and that was sleeping with Freddie with both of them just in their boxers.

 

John relished those hours. His alone time. He’d wake up and go for a walk in the forest, getting any ingredients that Brian would need.

 

It was a strange walk this morning. It was strangely quiet. The birds weren’t singing, it was mildly creepy.

 

He came across the clearing that he was found in, that Freddie was found in. He thought maybe there was something magickal about this clearing, because he found an injured man lying in it. He was breathing, he was conscious.

 

“Are you alright?” John asked, approaching him slowly.

 

The man looked up, confused, “I—I don’t think so.”

 

John frowned, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m injured.”

 

He laughed a little, “I can see that. I can take you to my friend, he’s a Druid, he can heal you.”

 

The man shook his head, “I can heal myself, I just need to feed.”

 

“To feed?” That could only mean he was a Vampire or an Incubus—

 

“I’m an Incubus.”

 

John retreated.

 

The man frowned, “I’m not going to Charm you, I’m not like that. Only the willing,” He chuckled humourlessly.

 

“I—I’m a bit shy to help w-with—that. I have a friend who could help, though, if you could make it back to my house,” John stumbled over his words.

 

“I’m Roger by the way, Roger Taylor, thanks for the help,” Roger said as he followed John.

 

“John Deacon,” John responded.

 

“Oh God I’m low,” Roger mumbled, “This was a horrible idea.”

 

“What was that?” John asked.

 

Before he could respond, Roger fainted.


	4. Three: Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets some... and there's some banter between them. The gang is now together!!

Brian was starting to get sick of random, unconscious men ending up on his door step. He was a helpful person by nature, but he was starting to feel drained with all of this public service. John had barged in with a blond man hanging off him, looking panicked.

 

“What was that?” Brian asked.

 

“Roger’s a Incubus and he’s injured, and I’m not comfortable doing what he needs, and where’s Freddie?” John blurted out.

 

“He’s just in the shower,” Brian said, his brain working over, “Are you sure he’s an incubus?”

 

“Yes, Brian, he told me,” John said, lowering Roger onto the couch, “Do you think I’d just pull this out of my ass?”

 

As soon as John let go of Roger a wave of fatigue and pain washed over him, his hour was up, and he needed to go back to touching someone constantly. Brian felt this and placed his hand in his, smiling softly.

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Deaks, I was just asking.”

 

John muttered something to himself, then said, “He just passed out on me, poor thing.”

 

“So he needs to feed,” Brian said, “And you brought him here.”

 

John looked offended, “Freddie was my best bet! I wasn’t exactly going to screw a random incubus in the middle of the forest!”

 

“John, I really don’t mean anything by these comments, I’m just asking questions.”

 

John mumbled again.

 

Freddie came out of the shower, humming softly, “John, dear, your home!”

 

Brian looked up, “We have a guest, Fred, and we’ll need your services.”

 

Freddie raised an eyebrow, “My services? What services?”

 

“You’re… more openly sexual than us, Fred,” Brian said nervously.

 

“You want me to have sex with our guest?” Freddie seemed confused.

 

“Well, yes and no. John found an injured incubus in the forest—”

 

“You want me to have sex with an incubus?” Freddie asked again.

 

“You don’t have to—”

 

“Of course, darling! They’re great lovers, always make sure you’re having a good time so they can have a good feed,” Freddie was smiling, “Even better if it helps the poor thing heal. Let me have a look at him,” Freddie moved around to look at him and whistled, “He’s good looking.”

 

“From what I could get from him he seemed quite nice, too,” John said.

 

“Okay, let’s get out guest all healed up and then we’ll worry about all of this later. Be sure to make a hearty dinner, we’ll need it after this ordeal.”

 

Brian helped Freddie move Roger into their bedroom, John trailing behind with one hand on Freddie’s arm. They laid him out on the bed and undressed him carefully, John very pointedly looking away. Brian smiled at Freddie.

 

“Have fun,” Brian said with an overdramatic wink.

 

 

Freddie wasn’t sure where to start. Roger was unconscious, unresponsive. Surely a pleasurable touch would get him aroused, and if Freddie himself started to be pleasured, then hopefully his energy will wake the incubus up.

 

He started with kissing. It was strange kissing an unresponsive man, but Freddie could tell that if Roger was awake, he would be a great kisser. Freddie tweaked a nipple between the fingers of one hand, slowly stroked him with his other. Roger’s body began to respond, he began to harden, and Freddie grabbed the lube and began to prepare himself as he stroked Roger slowly.

 

The incubus began to stir, began to moan softly at the pleasure, at Freddie’s energy as he fingered himself.

 

But it wasn’t until Freddie sank down on Roger’s condomed cock that the incubus shot awake with a groan, his hands flying to Freddie’s hips, guiding him down. Roger’s eyes were glowing blue, a sign that he sensed sexual energy and was feeding off it.

 

Freddie smiled, “How nice of you to join us, dear.”

 

Roger was confused, “You must be Freddie.”

 

“I see John told you about me.”

 

Roger nodded, “I can see why, you’re quite attractive.”

 

“As are you, dear. But we can talk later, you need to heal, and I need a good lay.”

 

Roger beamed cockily, “Well I can give you that.”

 

With a smile, Freddie rose and sunk down again, starting a rhythm that had them both moaning. Freddie could feel Roger’s Magick running through him, increasing his pleasure, increasing Roger’s feed, like a fabulous circle. Freddie watched, while bouncing unashamed on Roger’s cock, as the wounds on Roger’s body began to knit together with blue tendrils.

 

Roger became more and more animated, soon meeting each of Freddie’s bounces with a thrust of his own. They were both chasing each other to their climax, and soon it had Roger flipping them around to better control the pace, to allow Freddie to revel in the intensity that was sex with an incubus.

 

Freddie was coming first, overwhelmed with pleasure, and Roger was following soon after.

 

“That…” Freddie attempted.

 

“Agreed,” Roger said.

 

“You all healed now?”

 

Roger hummed, “Yes, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome to stay with us,” Freddie said after a moment of silence.

 

“Are you assuming I’m homeless?”

 

“No, I just think you’re like the rest of us and was outcast and lost before Brian found you.”

 

Roger was silent.

 

“I’d be happy to help out with… this.”

 

Roger frowned at him, “Are you offering to be a booty call if I can’t get laid myself?”

 

Freddie laughed, “I guess so.”

 

Roger made a strange noise, “I’m not sure to be flattered or offended.”

 

“If the research that I’ve read is correct, a healthy Incubus needs sex at least once a week, more if they’re injured. I don’t doubt your ability to get laid, dear, but finding a new conquest each week can be tiring.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Roger mumbled.

 

“And, look, if John ever gets comfortable with the idea, we might be able to experiment to see if having sex will enable him to be on his own for longer.”

 

Roger perked up at that idea, “And Brian?”

 

Freddie shrugged, “Brian’s an enigma. He may, he may not, the only way you’ll know is through asking.” He yawned, “They’ve made us dinner, if you want to join. Watch out, though, they’ll lure you in with cute looks and adorable promises.”

 

Roger laughed, “Sounds like fun.”

 

Freddie turned to him, faking seriousness, “You say that now.”

 

 

Brian laid the plates before Roger and John, before going back to grab his and Freddie’s. After a long discussion, John found the easiest way to keep contact through meals is through feet, so his is intertwined with Freddie, who sat next to him.

 

Brian gave Freddie his plate with a huge grin.

 

“Shut up,” Freddie said.

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Brian said, sitting down next to Roger

 

“You thought it, and that’s enough.”

 

Roger looked between them, before sending a confused look to an amused John.

 

“Brian’s teasing Freddie,” John explained.

 

“Oh,” Roger chuckled.

 

Brian laughed lowly.

 

“Shut up, Brian!” Freddie glared.

 

“I didn’t say anything!” Brian smirked.

 

John looked at Freddie.

 

“Not you, too,” Freddie looked defeated.

 

John chuckled, “He has a point this time, Freddie, we heard _everything_.”

 

Roger laughed at this comment, too.

 

Freddie glared at everyone in turn, “You two try it! It’s so much better with an Incubus! You don’t know what it’s like! Bottoming is great on it’s own, but with a Magickal feed-back loop—”

 

“Okay, Fred, TMI,” John said, “We get it; you’re vocal.”

 

Freddie glared at him, “It’s a Siren thing.”

 

Brian laughed again, “I’m sure it is, Freddie.”

 

Freddie mumbled insults to himself, and began eating his dinner.


	5. Four: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's fussing over everyone, John surprises everyone and shit goes down. Roger realises that he could've been screwing people other than Freddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one for today. I'm a bit tired, but things are getting interesting so bare with me!! I'm loving all of the comments and kudos!

Once Roger was healed, things became easy quite quickly. They worked around each other easily, changed the house around to allow all of them to have their own spaces. Brian’s room was rearranged to hold Roger, with two twin beds barely fitting. Freddie and John still shared a room, and shared a king bed, slept together to maintain contact.

 

Every now and again Roger would come home at the end of a long week and just not feel up to going out to find a lay, and ask Freddie to help. Freddie would happily help him out, as it would also help Freddie get rid of his sexual tension. Brian and John would conveniently be out of the house at this point.

 

The room just off the lounge was used for many things, it housed Brian’s alchemy kits and ingredients, his books and journals; John’s electronics projects; Freddie’s unfinished art work; and Roger’s untouched textbooks. Brian sat there, hunched over a book with ingredients scattered around him.

 

Roger was splayed out on the couch, pretending to read a magazine but was really watching Brian. Freddie and John had gone for a walk in the forest, to get John out of the house more than anything.

 

Brian sighed, “I know you’re watching, Rog.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Roger lied.

 

Brian turned, raised an eyebrow, “Seriously, Roger?”

 

Roger smiled.

 

“You can come over and watch if you want.”

 

Roger stood and made his way over to Brian, “Whatcha doing?”

 

“I’m making protection spells.”

 

“What for?”

 

Brian turned to him, raised an eyebrow, “Why do you think?”

 

Roger shrugged.

 

“It’s for you, John and Freddie; you dingus.”

 

“Oh,” Was all Roger managed. Did Brian care that much? He knew he was a sucker for the injured, but they were all fine now.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Roger, you’re my friends and I’m going to do what I can to protect you.”

 

Roger just stared, “Isn’t that draining for you?” He knew what it was like to be low for too long, he didn’t want that for Brian.

 

Brian shrugged, “It might be, but it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Aren’t you sweet, dear,” Freddie said, walking into the room with John on his arm.

 

Brian smiled at them, “It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Brian, you’re the one who saved _us,_ you don’t need to do anything,” John said, scratching his neck mindlessly.

 

“I can’t help it! I need to protect the people I care about!”

 

The others laughed, “That describes you perfectly, dear,” Freddie said, smiling.

 

John was still scratching his neck, and it hurt. Brian noticed, and stood to stop him, “What have you got there, Deaky?”

 

“I don’t know,” John said truthfully.

 

Brian moved John’s hand, examined his wound and audibly gasped at what he found.

 

“What?” Roger was panicking, he didn’t want any harm to fall any of them, but especially John.

 

Brian ignored him, turning to flick through his book frantically, muttering to himself lowly, a frown etched into his skin.

 

“Brian, dear, what is it?” Freddie asked.

 

Brian didn’t respond, but seemed to find the page he was looking for.

 

“Brian you’re scaring me,” John said softly.

 

Brian looked up, his eyes glittering with sadness, “John—”

 

Roger leaned over to look at the book and fell silent, eyes widening, hand flying to his mouth.

 

John was frantically looking between them, “Okay now I’m really scared.”

 

Freddie squeezed his hand, trying to be reassuring, but was just as afraid as him.

 

“John—those bites… on you neck—” Brian started.

 

“ _Bites?”_ Freddie all but squealed, fussing over John to see them.

 

John was frozen, still looking at Brian to confirm his fears.

 

“They’re from a Vampire, John,” Brian said softly.

 

Freddie rounded on him, “Are you sure? It could just be a bug bite—”

 

Brian just looked at him, the sorrow in his eyes answering the question.

 

Freddie turned back to John, stroked his cheek, “John, honey—”

 

“What does that mean for me?” John asked softly.

 

“It—ahh…” Brian started.

 

“It means you’ll turn, dear,” Freddie answered, avoiding John’s eyes.

 

“I’m going to become a… Vampire?” John asked.

 

“Yes, dear,” Freddie confirmed.

 

Brian was reading through the page of his book, “I can delay it, but not stop it; it’s already started, we’re too late. _Damn it!_ If I’d just make these spells earlier!”

 

Roger laid a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t do that to yourself, Bri, you couldn’t have know.”

 

“Look on the bright side,” John said, “I won’t be the only Human anymore.”

 

Freddie laughed, “That is true, dear. We’ll figure it out, dear, we always do.”

 

“We’re already looking after Roger’s ‘needs’,” Brian said with a slight smile, “Why not add another?”

 

Roger glared at him, “The only one here looking after me is Freddie.”

 

Brian looked at him, “That’s because you never ask anyone else.”

 

Roger faltered, stammered, “What?”

 

“He said; maybe if you asked someone other than Freddie you might get someone other than Freddie,” John said with a smirk.

 

Roger looked between them, “You’d do that?”

 

Brian shrugged, “It’s just sex right? It’s what you need to survive.”

 

John nodded, “And I’m curious at how the Curse will react.”

 

Roger smiled, “Noted.”

 

John’s smile faded, “I’m going to have to drink blood to survive.”

 

Freddie stroked his cheek, hushing him, “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll look after you.”

 

John forced a smile, “Thanks, Freddie.”


	6. Five: Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long one: but Dealor fun time! John gives into curiosity and sleeps with Roger to see what it's like.

“How did you get bitten?” Freddie asked as he snuggled against him, playing with John’s hair.

 

John thought about this for a moment, “It might have been on one of my walks, I just didn’t think anything of it. “

 

Freddie huffed a laugh, “Aren’t you a bit of a dingus, dear?”

 

Johns scoffed, “I guess so.” He sighed, “How long do I have?”

 

Freddie shushed him, “You sound like your dying, dear.”

 

“But how long?”

 

“I don’t know, that’s a question for Brian.”

 

John sighed, it was time to get up anyway, he turned to Freddie and took his hand. They both made their way into the kitchen where Brian was making breakfast and Roger was looking exhausted.

 

“Morning, dears!” Freddie greeted.

 

“Morning,” Brian smiled.

 

“Yeah, morning,” Roger muttered.

 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Freddie asked.

 

Roger shrugged.

 

“He struck out,” Brian said in a stage whisper.

 

“I did not ‘strike out’! That would imply I went out in the first place!” Roger said.

 

John was smiling, “You hoping to get laid by Brian instead?”

 

Roger faltered, stammered, “Wha—Who—wh— _John!”_

 

John laughed.

 

Brian was smiling, “That sounds like he’s right, you’re being very defensive.”

 

Roger turned, “No! I just couldn’t be bothered!” He turned back to John, “And who says that I want Brian? You could be the top of my list!”

 

John’s smile faltered, “Me?”

 

Freddie laughed, “You’re a catch, dear.”

 

Roger shrugged, “I’m just saying, Bri’s got an ego. You two were the ones who suggested it in the first place.”

 

“That’s because Fred’s been building up how much better sex with an Incubus is from normal sex, Rog,” Brian explained, “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

 

Roger stuck his tongue out at Brian.

 

They laughed for a bit, but John broke the mood by asking, “Bri, how long do I have?”

 

Brian froze, looked over at John, “You’re not dying, Deaky.”

 

John sighed, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

 

Brian sighed, “A few days, maybe more, maybe less. I don’t know when you were bitten so I can’t tell exactly.”

 

John nodded, “Do you know if it will affect the Curse?”

 

Brian shrugged, “No clue.”

 

“Thanks, Bri.”

 

“Yeah, what help I’ve been.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, dear,” Freddie scorned.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Brian said to change the subject.

 

 

 

Later that night John and Roger found themselves alone. Brian had gone into uni to study away from distractions, and Freddie had gone out clubbing. John had his hand in Rogers as they watched a stupid show that neither of them were really paying attention to. The longer they sat there the more obvious it appeared to them that there was something between them. Something new. Something…sexual.

 

Roger was exhausted and needed to feed, John was curious how the curse would react to sex and they were both strangely horny.

 

John was feeling nervous, shy, he was never one to initiate sex, but he would gladly go along with the idea more often than not. He snuck a look over at Roger to see him flushed, and a noticeable bulge in his jeans. So he wasn’t the only one being affected, here.

 

That gave him a surge of confidence. He moved to straddle Roger, his knees bracketing his hips, his weight trapping him against the couch. Roger’s hands automatically found their way to John’s hips, his fingers touching the skin exposed there.

 

“John?” Roger asked, surprised.

 

John smiled, “Roger.”

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like?” John asked as he mouthed at Roger’s neck.

 

Roger’s grip tightened, “What happened to the shy Deaky I know?”

 

John chuckled, “Are you complaining?” He asked, sitting back.

 

“No!” Roger yelled, pulling John back to him, whispering in his ear, “You just surprised me, but I like a man who takes matters into his own hands.”

 

John hummed, “That won’t be the only thing I’ll be taking in hand.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

“I guess you’ll find out,” John said, treading his hands into Rogers hair and leaning in to kiss him.

 

It started out soft, experimenting, Roger not sure just how far John was willing to go. But John felt a rush of adrenaline at the contact and soon it grew more heated, more demanding, and Roger’s hands found their way under John’s shirt. John gasped into the kiss, Roger moving down to his throat to suck a hickey into John’s soft skin. John’s fingers were working at Roger’s shirt, undoing buttons with surprising dexterity, and soon it was discarded.

 

Once Roger was finished in marking John’s neck he pulled John’s shirt over his head. Their torsos touched, skin heated, and John moaned at the contact. He realised that the more skin he was in contact with the better he felt, and when he was in contact with as much as he currently was—

 

Roger was nibbling at John’s earlobe, his breathe hot against the shell of his ear, “You’re room or mine?”

 

John’s breath hitched at the though, “Mine, double bed.”

 

Roger hummed, “I like the sound of that.” Roger didn’t let John stand, only grabbed his arse and carried him with him, attacking his lips again.

 

John made a surprised sound, swallowed down by Roger, and wrapped his legs around Roger’s waist, allowing himself to be carried into the room he shared with Freddie. Roger all but threw him onto the bed, watching as John bounced slightly.

 

Roger crawled over John, their lips meeting again, hands working at his belt, at his trousers. Roger pulled John’s pants down, his shoes and socks joining them on the floor, Roger stripping his own while he was down there, and then crawled back up to mouth over John’s clothed, hard cock.

 

John hissed below him, hands tangling in the sheets of the bed. He didn’t know what to expect, he had had sex before, but never with a guy, and never with an Incubus. Each touch, each sensation felt different, more intense, and he wasn’t sure if that was the curse, Roger, or both.

 

Roger dipped fingers into the waistband of John’s boxers and slowly pulled them down, watching John for any sign that he wanted to stop, but found none, only another hiss of pleasure as John’s erection was finally freed from it’s confines. Roger threw the article of clothing over his shoulder, long forgotten, and crawled back up over John.

 

“Let me take care of you, Deaky,” Roger said lowly, his voice lower than normal.

 

John nodded, excited with what was to come.

 

Roger smiled, “You’re lucky I’m always prepared,” He said, pulling the bottle of lube out from where he stashed it in his jeans, along with a condom.

 

“Wh—” John started.

 

“Shh, it’s fine, just relax, I’ll make you feel good,” Roger was lubing up his fingers, moving down John’s body, slotting himself in his legs, “Just tell me if anything is uncomfortable, or you want me to stop, okay?”

 

John nodded, “Of course. I trust you.”

 

Roger smiled up at him one last time, before leaning down to lick a strip up John’s cock, loving the way it made him moan and shift. He mouthed at the tip, licking at the slit before swallowing the head down.

 

“ _F—fuck, Roger—”_ John managed, his pleasure so intense, he didn’t have enough thought to form sentences.

 

Roger smiled, swallowing him down further, giving him something to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling that was having a finger in the ass for the first time. Roger pressed his finger against John, to let him know what was coming, locking eyes and then pressed into him.

 

John, having tried to focus on Roger’s glowing eyes, arched at the feeling. It was strange, but not necessarily bad, not with Roger blowing him so well at the same time. He could feel Roger’s Magick running through him, increasing each pleasurable feeling until it was all John could think about.

 

Another finger pressed in John, and they bent inside him.

 

 _“Jesus, fuck!”_ John yelled.

 

Roger laughed around him, the vibrations drawing out a moan from John. Roger was proud of himself; he’d found _that spot_ within John so quickly, and he would put that knowledge to good use. But he didn’t want John to cum yet. As good as this feeding was, as well as it would sustain him, he would get the best result with good, proper sex, and he felt that it was what John wanted anyway, curious to see what it did to the curse.

 

Roger scissored and bopped away, swallowing and stretching, multitasking like a pro, painfully hard in his boxers at the noises John was making below him, how responsive he was. Those were the best lovers, the people who gave him the most energy.

 

A third finger pressed in, the final step to the preparation. Roger loosened his grip on John’s hip, lifted up from his ‘task’ and looked at John with glowing eyes. John’s head was thrown back, hair around him like a halo on the pillow, mouth slightly open, eyebrows farrowed in pleasure, strands of his fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat.

 

“You ready, Deaks?” Roger asked, his voice much gruffer than usual from sucking dick, not that he minded.

 

John looked up, nodded, “Yes, please, God, Roger.”

 

Roger chuckled, “I’m happy to oblige,” He said, pulling his fingers out, smiling at the whine that escaped John’s lips. He stripped his boxers, rolled the condom on, stroking himself a few times to give himself some much needed relief and lubed himself up generously. He moved back between John’s legs, looked down at him again.

 

“I swear to God, Roger, if you don’t fuck me—” John’s rant was cut off by a strangled moan as Roger pushed slowly into him. Roger had grabbed his hips, John’s hands tangled in bed sheets.

 

Roger lent down and sucked at one of John’s nipples to give him a distraction from the slight discomfort he must be feeling. John was wordlessly thankful for how well Roger knew his body, how to take the edge off, make him feel good. Roger bottomed out, and panted in John’s ear, pulling at it gently as he waited for John to adjust.

 

John grabbed at Roger, tried to push him to move, but his voice couldn’t work, he only managed a soft, “ _Rog—”_ But his lips were so close to Roger’s ear that he heard him and started a gradual pace.

 

The pace quickened as John’s vocalisations got more intense, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Roger was revealing in John’s energy, feeding off him as his Magick ran through John, giving him more pleasure, a fabulous circle. John soon began to stutter in his attempts to meet Roger’s thrusts and Roger wrapped a hand around John’s cock to push him off the edge into orgasm.

 

John chocked out a warning before he was cumming, clenching around Roger and dragging him into pleasure with him. They fell together, and when Roger eventually came down from his high, he got up to throw out the condom and grab a cloth to clean John up. John babbled incoherently, and Roger laughed.

 

“You’re right fucked, Deaky,” Roger chuckled.

 

“No thanks to you,” John managed, looking over at Roger, who’s eyes were still glowing slightly.

 

“Did it live up to your expectations?”

 

John just looked at him, deadpanned for a moment, “That was the hardest I’ve ever cum, Roger, like Jesus, how do people resist you?”

 

Roger laughed again, “They don’t. Being an Incubus usually gets people curious, but being as hot as I am just seals the deal.”

 

John yawned, “Right.”

 

“Go to sleep, Deaky.”

 

“Stay,” John murmured before drifting off to sleep.

 

Not sure if he heard him correctly, Roger grabbed another pair of boxers from his room and snuggled up to John, falling asleep easily after a good feed. 


	7. Six: Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some everyday things in the lives of these four weirdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long my dears! I've been a bit caught up in uni. Here's something to tire you over with some promised Maylor action next chapter. Things start to get REALLY interesting soon!

Brian was already awake when Freddie staggered out. He wasn’t quite walking straight, and not all of the kohl around his eyes had come off, but he still looked at gorgeous as always.

 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Brian smirked, pushing a cup of coffee towards him.

 

Freddie grumbled something incoherent before chugging the coffee down in one hit, immediately looking better. “Morning.”

 

Brian chuckled, “I’d love to know why I found an Exotic beauty in my room this morning instead of a Sex-Crazed Incubus.”

 

Freddie laughed, “Well when you put it like that, dear. I came home and found him snuggled up with Deaky and didn’t have the heart to wake either of them, so I slept in his bed.”

 

“That makes—wait, what? He was snuggling with Deaky?”

 

Freddie nodded, “Oh yes, dear, they seemed quite happy. Positively _glowing._ ”

 

“Do you think that they—”

 

“Oh most certainly. It’ll be interesting to see what the Curse does, won’t it?”

 

Brian nodded thoughtfully and didn’t notice when John made his way out into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

 

“Good morning dear!” Freddie greeted.

 

“Morning, Fred,” Deaky smiled softly.

 

Brian looked up and smiled at the sight. John did look happier, he seemed to have had something lifted off his shoulders—he wasn’t touching anyone and he wasn’t feeling any pain of fatigue from it. Brian beamed.

 

John frowned, “What are you smiling at?”

 

“You’re walking around by yourself, dear,” Freddie said after looking at Brian.

 

“Oh,” John said, “I guess I am.” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing, “Roger and I might’ve slept together while you two were out.”

 

Freddie squealed, and hugged John, “I want details! Was it good? Didn’t I tell you? Was he your first guy? Did you top or bottom? Would you do it again? Was he your firs—”

 

“Freddie,” John deadpans, “You need to calm down.”

 

“But dear I have so many questions!”

 

John chuckled, “That doesn’t mean I’m going to answer them,” He turned to Brian, “How are you this morning, Bri?”

 

Brian smiled, “Well not as good as you by the looks of it. Freddie wasn’t just overhyping it?”

 

John blushed again, “Uhh—no, to be honest, he wasn’t. He…”

 

“Roger uses his Incubus Magick to pleasure his lovers, dear,” Freddie continued, “You’re guaranteed to have a great time, you should try it!”

 

“I just might,” Brian said, sticking out his tongue.

 

Roger chose that time to walk in, plastering himself to John’s side and burying his face in his neck, “Good morning sunshine.”

 

John smiled, “Morning, Rog.”

 

Freddie laughed, “You two are glowing! I’m jealous I wasn’t invited!”

 

Roger turned to Freddie, “I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” He said with a wink.

 

Freddie’s smile faltered a little at the implications behind Roger’s words, but then grew at the prospect of a threesome with Roger, and possibly one of the other boys. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what darling, sweet Deaky would look like under him or how gorgeous, lithe Brian would look impaled on his cock. But they were fantasies for another time, for when he was alone, or for when they were all drunk and wouldn’t remember if it went bad.

 

 

______________________

 

 

 

John was practically bouncing all day, and Brian watched with a smile as, late into the evening, John worked away at a circuit board of some kind with no contact. It had been almost 24 hours and he hadn’t had any contact. An interesting thing to note.

 

Brian slid himself into the chair opposite John and waited for him to finish what he was doing.

 

“What’s up, Bri?” John asked, smiling in that way he does when tinkering.

 

“I just wanted to know if you’ve noticed anything… strange about today?”

 

“What, other than the fact that Roger’s being more affectionate than usual, and Freddie’s hyped up on the idea of a threesome?”

 

Brian chuckled, “Yes, other than that.”

 

John shrugs, “I’ve had more me time?”

 

Brian raises an eyebrow, waits for John to put two and two together.

 

John stares, frowns for a moment and then laughs, “I’ve had more me time! I haven’t needed contact all day!”

 

Brian’s laughing because John’s laugh is always contagious, it’s such a beautiful thing.

 

“Damn, I should get laid more often!”

 

Brian snorted, “Don’t let Roger hear you say that.”

 

John looks up at Brian and smiles, “Who said anything about Roger?”

 

Brian’s throat is suddenly very dry, “Freddie would probably be quite happy with that idea, too.”

 

John rolled his eyes, “You’re missing the point, Brian.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“What if I want _you_ to screw me?”

 

“Me? Why would you want me?”

 

John shrugs, “Oh, I don’t know. You’re handsome, tall, skinny, intelligent, caring, kind, selfless, a great cook, you make me laugh—I could go on.”

 

Brian’s sure he has a cheesy grin on his face, “You’re saying this to get me to cook dinner.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Brian,” John shakes his head, “I’m just saying that you’re quite the catch as well, and don’t forget about that.” He wanted to say that he had imagined what it would be like to see him naked. To see his lithe frame without any barriers. To feel it. To feel _him._ To ride him into the next century. Oh great, now he’s horny. “I’m going to have a shower,” John said, _and to jerk off thinking about you fucking me._

 

__________________________

 

 

John was going to turn any day now. They were waiting for it, they were planning it. They had talked extensively about what they would do, how he would feed, how to go about it. They decided that John didn’t have to go out and hunt, unless he found someone willing, that if he needed to he could feed off of them. Whether he felt comfortable enough to do that was another question.

 

“It just feels… sexual,” John said.

 

Roger shrugged, “If you’re into that sort of thing, then sure, blood play.”

 

Freddie had hit him, “It’s not sexual unless you want it to be, dear.”

 

“John, look, we’re already caring for Roger’s… needs… which are sexual, what you need is nowhere near it on that scale. We just don’t want you to starve is all.”

 

John smiled slightly, “And I appreciate that, really. I guess we’ll just have to see when the times comes.”

 

Freddie rubs a hand down his back soothingly, “Okay dear, just know that we’re always here for you.”

 

\---------------------

 

Roger comes home that night drunk off his head and with a few injuries.

 

“What did you do to yourself, Rog?” Brian asked, cleaning up his wounds.

 

Roger shrugged, “A guy got too handsy, I told him to fuck off.”

 

“You refusing sex? Are you sick?” Brian joked.

 

“Maybe I just didn’t want sex with him,” Roger said, too serious.

 

Brian ignored him and continues to clean his wounds.

 

“Brian stop bothering, I can heal myself.”

 

“You’d need sex for that, ironically, and Fred and Deaks have gone for a late night stroll.”

 

Roger rolled his eyes, “Do I really have to come out and say it? For a genius you really are quite thick.”

 

“What are you going on about?”

 

Roger moved and straddled Brian, a cocky grin on his face, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Seven: Blue Eyes Look Up At Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maylor fun times... major angst coming people but the band will start coming into the story! And maybe these four will figure out their feelings sooner rather than later

“What?” Brian asked, his voice too high, betraying his confusion.

 

Roger rolled his eyes, laughed, “Don’t lie to me, May, I know you’re curious. You want to know what it’s like, what the fuss is all about. You want to know what I’m like in bed.”

 

Brian’s mouth was very dry, it was true, he had dreamt of what it would be like, sleeping with Roger, “I—”

 

Roger put a finger to his lips, cutting him off, “Shh, I know what you need, and I’m happy to give it to you.”

 

Brian could swear he was dreaming, having Roger in his lap, promising to give him a good lay. Even injured Roger looked irresistible, too gorgeous to be real. His eyes seemed like they could see into his soul.

 

Roger rose and took Brian’s hand, pulling him up. He leant up onto his toes, cradling his face and pressed his lips against Brian’s, his body soon following. Brian’s hands found their way onto Roger’s hips, Roger’s other hand finding it’s way into the chaos that is Brian’s hair. Roger gently led them into their joined room, pushing Brian onto the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. Roger’s eyes were starting to glow with the arousal coming off Brian in waves, the excitement.

 

Roger smiled, “Someone’s excited,” He said as he crawled his way up Brian.

 

Brian chuckled, the sound dying at the sight of Roger crawling towards him, straddling his lap. “I might be.”

 

Roger laughed musically, and kissed him, working his hands along Brian’s body, feeling his way under clothes, finding his way to a nipple.

 

Brian moaned against him, “Jesus, Roger, I can feel it!”

 

Roger’s eyes were getting brighter, and he smiled, “Well, I hope so, given I’m play—”

 

“No, I can feel your Magick running through me.”

 

Roger looked surprised, “You can?”

 

Brian’s eyes began to glow green, tendrils of Magick dancing around his fingers, making their way across and then into Roger. Roger gasped at the new sensation and then beamed down at Brian.

 

“That’s amazing!”

 

Brian chuckled, “It’s like having your Magick running through me increases my own. I have an idea.”

 

Roger raised an eyebrow again, “Yeah? You have quite a few of those.”

 

Brian’s smile was contagious, and showed off his pointed canines, “You’ll like this one.” Brian raised one hand, his eyes flashing again and Roger watched as the tendrils danced their way around the buttons of his shirt and stripped him of it. Brian was laughing. “I can’t believe that worked!”

 

Roger was beaming, and pulled Brian up so they were standing, “Do it again! Do it for all of our clothes!”

 

Brian smiled, “Yeah, alright,” He concentrated, and the tendrils danced around them, lighting up the room, and pulled at sleeves, popped buttons, and unlaced shoes until they were both naked.

 

“Jesus _fuck_ that was hot,” Roger said, his eyes raking over Brian’s naked, lithe frame, and then stopped when he saw Brian’s erection, “Jesus Christ you’re big.”

 

Brian blushed, having been eyeing Roger off too, “Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve seen bigger.”

 

Roger looked up, and shook his head, “I’m going to have to tell Freddie that he’s no longer the biggest cock I’ve seen.”

 

Brian’s jaw opened and shut uselessly.

 

Roger moved forward to kiss him, and whispered in his ear, “I wonder if you’ll fit inside me.”

 

Brian moaned, “Christ, Roger.”

 

Roger’s hands moved across Brian’s skin, pushed him back down onto the bed, laying him down and straddling him again. Roger reached down and took Brian’s cock in hand, “My God man, where do you hide this thing?”

 

Brian laughed, “Wait, don’t you need…prep?”

 

Roger looked up, smiled, “Look at you, hard as steel and still worried about my health. Brian, I’m an Incubus, my body’s always ready for sex.”

 

“Oh,” Brian managed.

 

“But I was serious when I said I wonder if you’ll fit, but dear God I hope so,” With a smirk Roger lined himself up and sank down slowly with a moan.

 

Brian’s hands flew to Roger’s hips, “ _Jesus Christ.”_

 

“You’re telling me,” Roger said, his voice strained, “This might take a bit.”

 

Brian nodded, “Jesus, you’re doing so well, baby. Almost there.”

 

Roger was too busy concentrating to properly understand Brian’s words.

 

“Nearly there,” Brian said a few moments later.

 

“You said that inches ago!” Roger ground out before his ass finally found Brian’s hips, “Jesus man how to you ever have sex with this thing?”

 

Brian chuckled, “Are you complaining?”

 

“God no!” Roger said as he began a slow rhythm, getting used to Brian’s girth, “I don’t think I’ve felt this full in… _ever._ Gosh, you’re poking at my insides and I _love it.”_

 

Brian thrusted into him, the pleasure overwhelming him. He could feel Roger’s Magick, he could feel _Roger._ And he didn’t want it to end. Roger started a brutal pace, now used to the feeling, and was bouncing on Brian’s lap like his life depended on it. Brian opened his eyes for a moment to watch as the last of Roger’s injuries healed and his face went back to it’s Angelic beauty. And the _sounds_ Roger was making, that Brian was bringing out of him—

 

“Rog, I— _fuck._ ”

 

“I know,” Roger gasped, “Me neither.” His rhythm began to stutter, and Brian reached up to wrap a hand around his cock, pumping in in time with his thrusts.

 

A few thrusts and one particularly powerful one later and Brian was coming, soon followed by Roger. Roger’s eyes were glowing as he fell beside Brian, and his smile was wide.

 

“Damn,” Roger muttered, “Did that live up to expectations?”

 

Brian was still coming down from his high, “ _Jesus Christ_ that exceeded my expectations.”

 

Roger laughed, “Well I aim to please.”

 

“And that you did.”

 

“I can’t wait to tell the boys about that monster of a cock you’re hiding.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

 


	9. Eight: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a tragic backstory and drama happens! Poly!Queen is almost here my loves!

 

Roger woke in a cold sweat. He was breathing too fast but felt like he still wasn’t getting enough oxygen in his system. He has shaking and couldn’t concentrate. It had been so long since he’d had a panic attack that he almost didn’t recognise the signs, but they were hard to forget.

 

And given his dream it didn’t surprise him he was freaking out. Somehow his long dormant memories of ‘the incident’ have come back to haunt him. At the worse of times; when he was asleep next to a gorgeous Druid who he did not want to wake, worry or know about his past.

 

Brian had helped him enough.

 

Roger was trying to calm down, he really was, but his mind kept picturing things he didn’t want to think about and drag him right under again until tears were streaming down his face. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, but was greeted with chaotic curls and a concerned face.

 

“Roger, what’s wrong?”

 

Oh god, Roger wished the floor would swallow him whole. The look of hurt and concern on Brian’s face, he suddenly found the floor very fascinating. He shouldn’t need comforting, and yet Brian’s presence had already lessened his panic, “It doesn’t matter,” He croaked.

 

“Well obviously it does, or you wouldn’t be upset.” He paused, “Do you regret last night?” Brian was giving him a calculating look, but Roger could tell he was hiding hurt at the question.

 

“No! No, of course not. Last night was great,” Roger sighed, “It’s got nothing to do with you, Bri, I promise.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Roger laughed, “Why are you always so kind? God damn it, just for once I want you to yell at me and tell me to stop being stupid.”

 

Brian frowned, “Roger I literally did that yesterday.”

 

“No, I mean when I’m like _this_ because that’s what I am; stupid. I’m worrying about things that I can’t control, that have already happened.”

 

“I would never yell at a friend when they’re upset. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Roger sighed, looked up at Brian again, “I wasn’t always like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“An Incubus.”

 

Brian’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh?”

 

“I was turned, that’s a thing apparently, being turned. You can be born one, or you can be turned.”

 

“And you regret it?”

 

“I didn’t have a choice in the matter, to be honest.”

 

“You were turned against your will?” Brian’s voice shook with anger.

 

“Yup. This girl thought I was too pretty to be human and took it upon herself to turn me into ‘my True From’,” Roger said, forming mini quotes, “As she called it. Bitch. One moment we were going at it, the best sex of my life, then suddenly it was _too much_ and she did _something,_ I can’t quite remember what, and I woke up feeling _different._ She told me she changed me and she looked so damn happy! Like she expected me to stay with her and hunt with her forever just because she took away my freedom. I told her as much and she locked me away, kept me to kerb her own needs. I don’t know how long it was until I managed to get free… and then John found me and here we are.”

 

Brian stared, unsure what to say, what to do, “That’s horrible.”

 

Roger laughed humourlessly, “Tell me about it.”

 

“Roger, I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve any of that—”

 

“I know, I know. I don’t want you feeling sorry for me. I’m making do with the cards I’ve been dealt and trying to figure out what to do with myself now.”

 

Brian hesitantly placed an arm around Roger and pulled him to his chest when he didn’t pull away.

 

“We’ll work this out together,” Brian said, “We’re with you every step of the way.”

 

 

 

 

Roger cut himself off from the others after that. He only talked when talked to, ate when they made him but never had any meaningful conversation. Freddie tried to get him to open up the first week.  Brian tried the week after. John, now a Vampire and feeding off what little blood they had managed to scrounge for him from blood banks and the like. It wasn’t until Brian found him writhing in bed that they got really concerned.

 

Freddie gasped at the sight, at Roger convulsing in pain, eyes bright red, face deathly pale and looking… almost monsterish. “He’s gone too long without feeding, soon he’ll lose control of himself completely.”

 

“What?” Brian all but yelled.

 

“Roger?” Freddie asked.

 

“Hmm…” Roger moaned.

 

“Roger dear, how long have you gone since you fed last?”

 

“4—ahh, 4 weeks,” Roger gritted out.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“You haven’t fed since we slept together?” Brian asked.

 

Roger shook his head violently.

 

Freddie beckoned Brian out of the room, out to where John was happily sipping away at the last of his ‘blood smoothies’. He looked up, eyes wide and questioning.

 

“Roger’s losing it.”

 

John frowned, stopped sipping, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, he’s gone over a month without feeding and if he’s losing himself to his nature. Sooner or later he’s going to burst out of there and take whoever’s closest and most likely drain them completely.”

 

“He might kill us?” John asked.

 

“Not you, dear, but it’s a possibility.”

 

Brian was pacing, pulling at curls, “Shit, what do we do? How could I have not noticed; I’m so stupid.”

 

“Brian, calm the hell down. I know what we need to do.”

 

Brian stopped, stared at Freddie, “Do tell.”

 

“He’s too far gone for one of us, we’ll die, and no I see that look, John, you won’t be enough to bring him back.”

 

“So if we can’t bring him back then—”

 

Freddie raised a finger, “I said for one of us. We can still bring him back, but we need to do so together, as a team, so he’s feeding from all of us, then he’ll have enough energy to come back.”

 

John stared, shocked, unsure how he felt about that, “You want us to have a foursome?”

 

“For the sake of Roger’s health, dear,” Freddie said, looking sympathetic; he knew how John needed to be in a certain mood to even consider Roger’s antics, but throwing his two best friends in the mix added a whole new level that he wasn’t prepared for.

 

John looked at Brian hopelessly, and Brian sighed, “So it’s either that or he kills one of us trying to come back?”

 

Freddie nodded, “Or he dies resisting.”

 

“Fuck,” Brian started pacing again, “How long does he have?”

 

“Maybe a few hours, maybe less; it’s now or never.”

 

“Damn it,” Brian sighed, “Fine. I’m in.”

 

Freddie looked over at John, “You don’t have to, dear, I’m sure Brian and I will be enough, it might be risky, but we won’t force you.”

 

John looked from Freddie to Brian, “I’ll do it.”

****


	10. Nine: Take Me Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of fun times! Now, just because this is Poly!Queen doesn't mean there won't be some one on one action later! This isn't quite relationship level stuff yet, it's still for their survival!

“Okay, let me see if he’s still with us and have a talk with him,” Freddie said, giving John’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he passed.

 

“Give us a yell if you need anything,” Brian yelled after him.

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

Freddie entered to find Roger not much better than he was before, still writhing in pain, his face contorted and not quite his own, a fine sheen of sweat over all of his exposed skin.

 

“Roger, darling,” Freddie said softly, sitting on Brian’s bed, facing him.

 

Roger hissed, his back arching, and he turned, “Freddie— _fuck_.”

 

“Darling, you’re lucky I’ve been with other Incubi, or none of us would know what was happening with you.”

 

Freddie couldn’t be sure, but he could’ve sworn that he saw a tear roll down Roger’s cheek at his words, “I’m so sorry, Fred, I didn’t—mean to let it… get this far. I—I bared my soul… to Brian and just—ah—wasn’t feeling up to it, you know? Then it… just got away from me— _shit._ I’m so sorry for… getting you into this situation—just leave me, it’ll… be fine.”

 

“No you won’t, you daft sod. You’re too far gone and you know it; you’ll die if we leave you.”

 

“Maybe I deserve it.”

 

“Don’t think like that, Rog.”

 

Roger looked Freddie dead in the eye, “Maybe that’s what I want.”

 

Freddie jumped up, put his hands on Roger’s cheeks, wiped away his tears, “Don’t say that, dear. You’re gorgeous, wonderful and so talented. You’re more than this, you’re kind and passionate and we’re all so lucky to have you as a friend. Please, let us take care of you and bring you back from this, we’ll make this better together.”

 

Roger sobbed, “So you managed to persuade them to do it, huh? You know that one of you won’t be enough, you’ll die, right?”

 

Freddie nodded, “It’s all or nothing, Roggie, we’ll get through this.”

 

Roger looked into Freddie’s eyes again, “Please don’t hold this against me, I can feel myself slipping, I won’t be myself much longer—”

 

“I know, dear, we know. But we’ll take care of you.”

 

Roger sighed, “I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Yes you do, darling, you deserve the world.”

 

Roger turned again, “Can I have a request, before I go under?”

 

“Of course, dear, what is it?”

 

“Tie me up.”

 

Freddie smirked.

 

“Not like that, Fred,” Roger scoffed, “I won’t have control of myself, I don’t know what I’ll do once I go under. I don’t want to hurt you, or Brian or John. So tie me up, make sure I don’t, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did.”

 

Freddie nodded, “Of course darling. I’ll go and get some… rope,” Freddie chuckled.

 

“You just have that lying around?”

 

“You’re not the only kinky one here, dear,” Freddie quickly returned with a handful of rope and watched as a now shirtless Roger raised his hands above his head, allowing Freddie to tie them to the headboard.

 

“Damn, you’re good at this,” Roger mumbled.

 

“I may be a bit experienced in this area, dear.”

 

“That’s something we’ll have to explore, then, won’t it?”

 

“When you feel better, dear,” Freddie smiled and then poked his head out of the door to yell for Brian and John, knowing not to leave Roger alone when he’s like this. It may not be Freddie’s typical scene, but he would treat it like one, with the proper safety and care.

 

Brian and John came quickly, and John took one look at Roger and then stared at Freddie, wide-eyed.

 

“Allow me to explain, dear,” Freddie said, a hand on John’s shoulder, “Roger’s about to lose himself, and he requested I tie him up as he didn’t want to hurt any of us, it’s not… it wasn’t a BDSM-based request.”

 

John relaxed, nodding.

 

“Are you sure about this, dear, you don’t have to.”

 

“I’m fine, just—I’ll get in the mood soon enough, I just don’t want this to be awkward, you know?”

 

Brian’s hand joined Freddie’s, “It’s for Roger, Deaky, it has nothing to do with us, it won’t be weird.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Roger practically growled at the sight of the three men entering the room, officially gone. His eyes were glowing red, rock hard and trying to escape his bonds.

 

John backed up against the door.

 

“John, dear, it’s alright,” Freddie soothed. “Once we give him a little energy to feed off, he’ll calm right down, I promise.”

 

John nodded, “Do you mind…starting?”

 

Brian frowned, slightly confused, but Freddie nodded, “Of course, darling, just join when you feel comfortable.”

 

Freddie walked over to Roger and straddled him. Roger growled and tried to touch Freddie, tried to do anything that would result in a feeding, but he couldn’t. Freddie stripped Roger’s trousers, socks, shoes and boxers, leaving him stark naked and tied to his bed.

 

Brian moved to stand beside him, unsure of what to do.

 

“We need to get him feeding first, and then he’ll calm down and we can have our way with him.”

 

Brian nodded, watching Roger struggle against his restraints, “How do we do that?”

 

“Well he feeds off the pleasure of others, but he usually needs to be the one giving said pleasure. It will be interesting to see if he would feed off us pleasuring each other, given the state he’s in.”

 

Brian nodded again, “Okay, then, well… you lead the way.”

 

“Okay, dear. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Freddie pulled Brian towards him, kissed him slowly at first, to explore and to allow Brian to relax, and then more passionate as they got used to each other. Freddie began to strip Brian of his clothes, and waited patiently for Brian to be comfortable enough to do the same. Freddie moved them so that they were lying alongside Roger, Freddie straddling Brian’s hips, both of them as naked as the blond beside them.

 

“Can I touch you?” Freddie asked, breathless.

 

‘Yes,” Brian sighed out, the anticipation killing him. He knew that Freddie and Roger both had a reputation for being overtly sexual, and he was excited to finally experience it.

 

Freddie smiled, kissing his way down Brian’s throat as he took his erection in hand and began to stroke it. Brian moaned and didn’t have the brain capacity to feel embarrassed because suddenly he could feel a familiar sensation.  

 

“Fred,” Brian tried, but it came out more as a moan as Freddie took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, “ _Fred,_ ” He tried again.

 

Freddie looked up, afraid he had crossed a boundary, “Yes, dear?”

 

“I-I can feel Roger’s Magick, he’s feeding,” Brian managed.

 

Freddie hummed, continued his ministrations, “Fabulous, just what we wanted, maybe he’ll calm down a bit now. However, that also means we have to work fast to get you out of the centre of attention before he drains you completely.”

 

Brian just nodded, too concentrated on the hand on his dick to think properly.

 

John had stripped and made his way over, gently caressing Freddie’s bare back, kissing down his neck.

 

“Hmm,” Freddie hummed, “Hello darling, nice of you to join us.”

 

“Where do you need me?” John asked softly.

 

“You take care of Roger, dear, and I’ll take care of Brian. Do whatever feels good, Roger won’t care at this point.”

 

John muttered his agreement and made his way over to straddle Roger’s hips. Roger looked up at him with glowing red eyes, little flecks of blue making their way through, and all but growled, pulling at the ropes again.

 

“Don’t mind him, dear,” Freddie said calmly as he grabbed a bottle of lube, “Do you know how to prep him? Or yourself?”

 

John stared, “I—”

 

“Fred—” Brian gasped, “Roger—he said… that-- _shit—_ his body’s always ready…for sex, whatever… that means.”

 

“Oh, of course, silly me, Incubi don’t need prep.”

 

“I… ahh,” John stuttered, watching Brian writhe under Freddie’s grasp, his face flushed and curls damp, the picture of beauty.

 

“Did you bottom last time, dear?” Freddie asked as if he was asking about the weather.

 

John nodded, his breath hitching when Brian looked at him, eyes dark with lust.

 

“Oh, topping can be a bunch of fun, too! You should try it, I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

 

John nodded and watched as Freddie poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and began to tease one against Brian’s hole. Brian gasped, back arching as Freddie’s finger slipped in.

 

“That’s it, dear, just relax and let me take care of you.” Freddie turned to John and winked, “You might want to get going on Roger, dear, before he drains too much from Brian.”

 

“Oh! Of course,” John stuttered and Freddie grabbed his wrist, pouring lube onto his hand before turning back to Brian and pressing a second finger into him.

 

John turned back to Roger, who was starting up at him intently. More of the blue had returned to his eyes, and his face was more his own, but the stare he was giving John was slightly unnerving.

 

However, the thought of being able to fuck one Roger Taylor spurred John on.


	11. Ten: Put Me Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one but things are getting interesting! The band will come into it soon my lovelies! If you have anything you want to happen please tell me and I'll see if it fits into the story and try to write it!

 

John began to lube himself up, the mission of taking Roger’s attention off of solely Brian giving him the confidence he needed to not need someone to guide him (he was still new to the whole gay sex thing, okay?)

 

Brian gasped beside him, “Jesus, Freddie!”

 

Freddie laughed, “That, my dear, is the wonderful prostate. I take it you’ve never bottomed, dear?”

 

Brian shook his head, moaned.

 

“Lovely; you’ll love it.”

 

John was blushing, trying to not think of all the times he had imagined something like this, of all of his fantasies of being together with Freddie or Brian where he had no right to have them. He lined himself up and pressed slowly into Roger, trying to pay attention to his moans over those of Brian as Freddie worked him open.

 

Roger had thrown his head back, a moan ripped from his lips as John began to move inside of him, and John began to feel the familiar sensation that came with sleeping with Roger. John watched as Roger struggled against his bonds, but the wounds healed almost as quickly as they formed with the energy around him. John grabbed Roger’s hips, experimenting and getting lost in the feeling of topping, especially with an Incubi.

 

Freddie had four fingers in Brian, watching as the Druid writhed beneath him, because of him. He could hear Roger’s whines, John’s moans, and was loving every second of this atmosphere. However, knowing John as well as Freddie liked to believe he did, he kept his concentration on Brian and getting him ready so that Freddie could take some of the brunt of Roger’s mass feeding.

 

That and the more energy he fed on, the quicker he’d get better.

 

“Freddie,” Brian gasped, “Freddie, please.”

 

Freddie smiled down at Brian, “Sufficiently ready, dear?”

 

Brian nodded, “Yes, God, please.”

 

Having Brian moaning and begging beneath him was something right out of one of Freddie’s wet dreams, and he waited no time in lubing himself up and pressing against Brian. Brian tensed, and Freddie tried to sooth him by rubbing his inner thigh and cooing praises in his ear until he was buried into the hilt.

 

“Fuck,” Freddie panted.

 

“Move, Freddie, please, I won’t break,” Brian begged.

 

“No, but you might’ve broken me if this was reversed,” Freddie chuckled, looking at Brian’s erection pointedly.

 

Brian smiled, “So I’ve heard.”

 

“Roger wasn’t joking, like damn, Bri, where do you hide that thing?”

 

“Can we talk about this when I don’t have your dick in my ass?”

 

“Of course, sorry, dear.”

 

Freddie started to move, feeling the familiar pull of Incubi Magick. He loved how the four of their moans, their whines and sounds of pleasure all mixed together into one gorgeous, sexy cocktail.

 

John watched as Roger’s eyes slowly turned from red to blue, and his face became his own again. Roger started to become more aware of his surroundings, of John on top of him, in him, and of Brian moaning beside him, Freddie in him.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Roger yelled, looking over at Brian, gaining a second of eye contact before Brian let out a particularly load moan and threw his head back.

 

“Lovely for you to join us, dear,” Freddie managed.

 

“Freddie,” Brian moaned, “I—gonna—”

 

“Let go, dear,” Freddie said and watched as Brian came, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, and Freddie was coming soon after.

 

Roger watched, moaning as John thrusted erratically into him and soon afterwards he was coming, struggling against his bonds, and he felt John’s release soon afterwards.

 

Roger first noticed the feeling of someone untying him. He looked up to see Freddie undoing his bonds, massaging his wrists.

 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Freddie asked as he watched John clean everyone up.

 

“Uhh—” Roger tried to find his voice, “Better? Thank you, I promise I won’t let it get that far again.”

 

“You better not,” Brian groaned from beside him, “As fun as that was, I’d rather not deal with a Sex-Crazed Roger… well, more Sex-Crazed than normal.”

 

Roger laughed, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Brian turned and looked at him, “Roger, we don’t care about what you are, it’s what you do about it that matters. I know you didn’t choose to be this, but you’re doing the best with what you have. Don’t shut us out again.”

 

“Yes, okay.”

 

“And now I know you’re as kinky as me we can explore that, can’t we, dear?” Freddie laughed.

 

Even John chuckled, but he could feel how the feeling in the room had changed, something between them had changed; they’d taken that one final step off of the cliff into the abyss.  


	12. Eleven: Queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude of sorts before plot starts up again. The band has formed!

Roger threw himself onto the couch dramatically, “God, I wish I still had my drum kit.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, “You had a drum kit?”

 

“Yeah, I did, actually. I’m pretty good, too. Always therapeutic to smash out a good session.”

 

“You play the drums?”

 

“Yes, May, why is that so hard to believe? Am I too pretty to fit into the norms of a drummer? Not Rock ‘n’ Roll enough? Fuck you.”

 

“No, no, that’s not it, Rog. I was just surprised, geez.”

 

Roger rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever, Mr Brian ‘I made a guitar at 16 and it works’ May.”

 

Brian laughed, “I’m so sorry. If you drum and I play lead, we almost have a band.”

 

“Almost? Try half, we’d need a singer and a bass player first.”

 

Freddie conveniently walked in then, “Well I can sing then, can’t I darlings?”

 

“You? But Fred-“

 

Freddie waved him off, “I can control whether I put Magick into my singing or not you twat, it just takes a little concentration. So what do we need now, a bass player?”

 

Roger nodded, “Do you happen to know one of those too, oh Mr Mercury?”

 

Freddie laughed, “Of course not, dear, but our dear Deaky might, I’ll have to ask him.”

 

“Ask me what?” John asked, walking into the room and threading his fingers with Freddie’s without a thought, looking up at the Siren.

 

Freddie smiled, “It sounds like the boys here want to make a band, but they’re a member short—a phrase I thought I’d never have to say to Brian, here.”

 

“Watch it,” Brian warned.

 

Freddie laughed, “They wanted to know if you knew any bass players, dear.”

 

John looked shocked. He looked between them all, and then to the ground, nervous.

 

“What is it, dear? An ex? Is there drama? I love drama!”

 

“No, Fred, no drama,” John muttered.

 

“Then what’s the matter, darling?”

 

“I—uhh—I play bass.”

 

“You do?” The three of them asked at once.

 

“Since when?” Roger asked.

 

“How well?” Brian inquired.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Freddie pondered aloud.

 

“I’ve played since I was little, got pretty good at it too, but I haven’t thought about it since, well—you know. I don’t exactly have a guitar to play.”

 

Right, Brian thought, since he was kicked out of his home, of course he wouldn’t have worried about it, “Would you play again?”

 

John looked up, “With you three?”

 

They nodded.

 

John smiled, “Of course. It would be great fun.”

 

“Gentleman,” Roger announced, standing, “We have a band!”

 

“What’s our name?” John asked.

 

“Smile?” Brian suggested.

 

Freddie laughed, “Too boring, dear, too mundane.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, “Do you have a better idea?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

They waited for a moment before Roger asked, “And it is?”

 

“Queen!” Freddie announced dramatically.

 

“Queen?” Brian asked.

 

“Queen?” John attempted.

 

“Queen?” Roger questioned, “Sounds a bit… gay, don’t you think?”

 

Freddie simply stared at him, “We literally all just slept together and that’s your problem, dear? Who cares! We’re all gay! Fuck them! It’s regal, catchy, simple! It’s perfect!”

 

“It does have a certain ring to it,” Brian admitted.

 

“I quite like it,” John smiled.

 

Roger rolled his eyes, “Bloody hell you lot. _Fine!_ Our band’s name is Queen, are you happy, Fred?”

 

Freddie beamed, “Of course I am, darling! Now we need to find ourselves some instruments and practise!”


	13. Twelve: Blood Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delve into John's new nature and how he's coping with it. 
> 
> Sorry that it's been a while; uni was a pain. But I'm on break now so i should be able to update some more!!

You don’t want to know how they got their instruments. The three of them could each influence others in some form or another, and since they couldn’t exactly… afford their own set up… well, I’m sure you can guess what came next.

 

Roger came in with his drum kit first, looking quite proud of himself, avoiding any and all questions of price. Freddie was next, admiring his microphone and stand with a beaming smile. John was last, looking shy and almost awkward at his new prospect. Brian rolled his eyes at their antics, strumming away at his own guitar, not having to worry about any new equipment. 

 

John disappeared for a few moments before coming back out to the lounge, fidgeting and looking down at the ground as he stood awkwardly before the new band.

 

Brian could feel shame and embarrassment coming off John in waves, threaded in with the usual pain and exhaustion from the lack of skin contact… and was that thirst? That was a new emotion. Brian looked up at John, curious, but he didn’t want to push him into anything in his current state.

 

“What is it, dear?” Freddie asked, pulling one of John’s hands into his own.

 

John muttered something that Brian didn’t quite catch.

 

“Please speak up, dear, what’s on your mind?”

 

“I’m out of smoothies,” John tried again, slightly louder.

 

Freddie froze, turned to Brian, Roger following. They knew what he meant; John was out of blood.

 

“Are you… thirsty?” Roger asked.

 

John simply nodded, not looking up from the ground.

 

Roger turned back to them, unsure of what to say. Brian could feel that John was ashamed for having to ask, for needing to ask, but he was unable to communicate this to the others before-

 

“Would you like to feed, dear?” Freddie asked softly.

 

John’s head shot up faster than anything, his eyes glowing red, his expression pained and laced with pure shock.

 

Not as shocked as their reaction to his eyes. Freddie gasped, Brian stared and Roger was utterly mesmerised.

 

John shook his head, trying to convey just how against he was to the idea of ‘feeding’, and then looked to the floor again.

 

“Deaky, dear,” Freddie said at the reaction, “How often did you drink one of your smoothies?”

 

“Once a day,” John muttered.

 

“You need sustenance, dear, and I’m not going to let you go out there and attempt to hunt when you have three perfectly willing people right here.”

 

“But—”

 

“You won’t hurt me, my darling Deaky. Brian and Roger are here, they’ll make sure nothing will go wrong. Please, dear, just let me help you,” Freddie was giving John _those eyes_. Those begging eyes that most people found hard to resist, and John was one of them.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” John said, looking up at Freddie again.

 

Freddie pulled John towards him, “You won’t, I promise, come on, now,” Freddie pulled John down into his lap. It wasn’t the first time that John had sat in his lap, and it wouldn’t be the last, but something about this situation changed it entirely.

 

John looked away again, but Freddie hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look at him.

 

“I promise I’ll be fine, dear. My kind don’t die easily,” Freddie smiled.

 

John nodded, looking at Roger to Brian before returning to Freddie and leaning down to mouth at his throat, preparing himself. Freddie tilted his head to give John more room, held his neck for reassurance and contact. Freddie all but sighed at the feeling of fangs against his skin. There was a burst of pain before a flood of euphoria. Despite John sitting on his lap, he felt like he was floating, flying. The feeling of John against him was wonderful, but the feeling of him feeding was even better.

 

But it was over too soon.

 

John pulled away, looking as if he was physically forcing himself away from Freddie. His eyes were still glowing, brighter this time, and he was shaking slightly as he licked any remaining blood off of his lips.

 

“See?” Freddie said after a moment, “That wasn’t so bad.”

 

Brian could feel that John’s… thirst… was slightly quenched, but not entirely, “Deaky,” Brian said softly.

 

John looked up, looking pained, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Freddie’s bleeding neck.

 

Brian went to reach out, to touch and comfort John, but something in his eyes made him stop, and pulls back. “Deaky, you’re still… thirsty… aren’t you?”

 

Roger looked at him, “And how do you know that?”

 

Brian glared at him, “Druid, remember?” He turned back to John, “I promise you won’t hurt us, dear.”

 

Roger looked up at John, “I can easily heal whatever damage you do, Deaks.”

 

That was all John needed, the last of his self-control snapped and he lent over to bite into Roger’s neck, holding his head to the side to allow himself space. Brian felt his thirst lessen as time went on, as Roger was spaced out in euphoria, and after a few long moments, John lent back. His eyes were no longer red, but they shone with something Brian could only describe as guilt. As soon as he realised what had happened, he stood and backed himself against a wall, tears threatening to fall at the sight of two of his best friends, his brothers, bleeding because of him.

 

“John, sweetie, we’re fine,” Freddie said, smiling, getting up to comfort John.

 

John shook his head, eyes darting over to where Roger was still slightly dazed. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed, “No, I hurt you.”

 

“Darling, we’re fine, please stop thinking that we’re not.” Freddie reached out to put his hand on John’s arm, but he simply stepped back, shaking his head again.

 

“No, I hurt you both and—” John sobbed, “I’m a monster.”

 

“Deaky, honey, please don’t say that; you’re not a monster. You didn’t choose this, it’s not your fault. Deaky, please look at me.”

 

John looked up, Freddie was standing right in front of him, with sad, caring eyes. And a wounded throat.

 

“What can I do to convince you that we’re fine? That you didn’t hurt us, that you’re not a monster. Because I will do anything, dear, for you to feel comfortable and for you to be happy.”

 

John shook his head again, “I think I just need time to process it all.”

 

“That’s absolutely fine, dear, but please don’t shut us out. We’re you’re friends, your brothers, and we just want to help you be happy.”

 

John nodded before silently leaving the room, shutting himself in the bedroom he shared with Freddie.

 

“Well that went well,” Brian muttered.

 

Freddie sighed, turning to him, “It could’ve been worse. He could’ve denied himself sustenance until it controlled him; then he really would’ve hurt one of us. I swear, between him and Roger—”

 

“Hey!” Roger protested, “What did I do?”

 

“Oh, only starved yourself until you were a withering mess,” Freddie said pointedly, “When will you get it into your thick heads that we’re here to help you, no matter what it is. We’re not going to shun you for your natures, dear.”

 

Regaining his normal self, Roger smirked, “You’re only saying that because you like to get fucked by Incubi.”

 

Freddie laughed, “Well, yes, that is always a bonus. That and who wouldn’t want a night with someone as pretty as you, deary?” He said, poking Roger’s nose, smiling.

 

Roger swatted at him, grumbling under his breath.

 

Brian watched, smiling, but sighed, “I should probably go and check that he’s okay. Maybe he’ll listen to me.”

 

Freddie nodded, too busy tackling Roger into the couch to really pay much attention.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            


	14. Thirteen: The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets curious and seduces Brian! 
> 
> There's only one more pairing left my dudes and then it's the start of poly time!! Who's excited? I Have the best thing planned for when we get into poly for Roger's birthday, can anyone guess what it is?!

John couldn’t get it out of his head. The image of Brian naked and glistening haunted him, it was burned into the backs of his eyelids and filled his dreams. The sweet moans that came from him assaulted his senses until it was all he could think about.

 

He was concerned, but also curious. Concerned about the sheer _size_ of him, but curious about whether sex with Roger was because of the curse, or because of his Incubus Magick. He also wasn’t sure if it was just Roger, or if he was actually gay… he had had fantasies about the other three, sure, but did that make him gay?

 

He had some experimenting to do.

 

Luckily for him, he was alone in the apartment with Brian. He was studying in the lounge, engrossed in whatever he was reading as per usual.

 

John stood and watched for a moment, as Brian reached up and moved a stray curl from his eyes and licked his fingers before turning the page of his book.

 

John moved into the room, smiling, “Hey, Bri.”

 

Brian waved, not looking up from his book.

 

John sighed, shaking his head fondly, and took Brian’s book from him, carefully book marking it and placing it off to the side.

 

“Hey! I was reading that—” Brian’s rant was cut off.

 

John moved to straddle Brian, looking down at him with down, lidded eyes.

 

“John?” Brian asked, his hands finding their way to John’s waist without thought.

 

“I want to try something,” John announced lowly.

 

“Oh?” Brian asked, curious what had John in this mood,

 

John lent in and whispered, “I want to know what you’re like in bed.”

 

Brian swallowed, throat dry, “Me?”

 

John smirked, biting Brian’s earlobe, tugging, “I’ve heard all about the monster you’re hiding; I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.”

 

“Oh,” Was all Brian could manage.

 

John leant back to look at Brian, at the look of shock on his face, and smiled, “What’s wrong?”

 

Brian stared for a moment, like he couldn’t believe John was in his lap, “Nothing, just… I didn’t expect this is all.”

 

John smiled, tilted his head, “Why on Earth not? All jokes aside, you know we don’t just want you for your massive dick, right?”

 

Brian blinked for a moment, then blushed, “Yeah, I guess. I’m still getting used to the fact that you three like me, let alone want me… like that.”

 

John chuckled, “Of course we like you, Brian. Apart from the fact that you saved our lives… well, you’re just amazing.”

 

Brian blushed, “Right back at you.”

 

John placed his hand on Brian’s cheek, tilted his head to look at him, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Brian’s eyes went wide for a second, his face flushed, “Yeah,” He said breathlessly.

 

John leant forward and pressed his lips to Brian’s. It started soft, exploring, curious, and then became more passionate, hot. Hands roamed, and they soon found themselves in John’s room, with Brian on his back, John above him. Their clothes had been discarded somewhere along the way, and both of them were hard, aching.

 

John was high on contact, and he was suspecting that sex in general was now heightened for him due to the curse, but Roger’s Magick added to that. John lent over and grabbed the lube from the drawer beside the bed. John smiled up at Brian, and waved the lube suggestively.

 

“Do you wanna…?” John asked.

 

Brian’s expression darkened, “Oh yes,” He said, grabbing the lube from John and pouring some onto his fingers. “How do you wanna…?”

 

John smirked, “I want to ride you into the sunset,” He said with a wink.

 

Brian laughed, “Of course, okay, okay,” He paused, “Did you talk to Roger or something?”

 

John smiled, “Who do you think I know about this lovely thing,” He said, wrapping his hand around Brian’s dick, “Freddie and Roger like to gossip.”

 

“Damn you change personalities when you’re horny.”

 

John smiled, “Perhaps. I’m not always a shy little boy.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.”

 

John rolled his eyes, “Get on with it.”

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

John lent forward, whispered in Brian’s ear, “I’m just a bit… excited, is all.”

 

Brian’s breath hitched, and a finger thrusted into John, who moaned breathily against Brian’s ear. Brian prepared John, who continued to moan and whine against him, muttering nonsense.

 

“Brian, please,” John breathed, “Please, I can take it, please.”

 

Brian removed his fingers, applying lube to himself, and holding onto John’s hips as he positioned himself.

 

“Slowly, love, don’t hurt yourself,” Brian said, watching as John lowered himself down, watched as his cock disappeared into John. He lowered himself slowly, breathing hard, wondering how it was going to fit.

 

“Jesus, Brian,” John breathed, “I thought Roger was joking… being dramatic, but… _god._ ”

Brian chuckled breathlessly, “Yeah, sorry… about that. _Jesus._ ” Brian threw his head back, eyes closed at the feeling if John lowering himself slowly but surely. As John’s hips met Brian’s they both waited, breaths meeting.

 

Brian ran his hands over John’s side, brushing his hair out of his face to watch as his face screwed up in pleasure as he raised himself up and impaled himself onto Brian’s cock.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ John panted as he bounced, “Oh fuck.”

 

Words were lost to Brian, he simply watched as John beautifully pleasured himself, used him, moaned and whined. He glistened with sweat, his hair bouncing with him.

 

“Bri… Bri… ah, Bri—” John chanted, “I’m—oh—”

 

“So am I—let go, cum for me, Deaky.”

 

John nodded, taking this as an order as he came, shuddering and drawing Brian’s own orgasm from him.

 

John collapsed beside him, and Brian used his Magick to clean them up, too blissed out to get up.

 

“Oh my,” John muttered after a while.

 

Brian turned, smiling, “Yeah?”

 

John chuckled, “Yeah.”

 

Brian rolled closer, hugging John close to him, and they fell asleep.  



	15. Fourteen: Three's a Crowd but Four's a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are idiots and poor Brian gets left out of the loop but all works out in the end!!

Brian knew something was up. He wasn’t stupid. He saw the sneaky glances, the heated looks, heard the laughs as they ran off to be somewhere more ‘private’. He noticed how Freddie glowed, how John didn’t need contact and how Roger never seemed to bring home any conquests.

 

Roger was the one who suggested the threesome. Freddie was the one who made sure he held the promise. John just wanted to tag along. They were beginning to think that John may be as kinky as the rest of them.

 

It started about a week ago, but happened almost every day of said week. It started out exploratory, discovering what each other liked, and giving John his first threesome experience. They focused on him, on giving him the ultimate pleasure, as Roger and Freddie knew what they were doing, were confident in what they were doing. But John gained more confidence as the week went on, more confidence in both himself and that the boys wouldn’t judge his sexual desires.

 

Roger and Freddie decided they’d surprise him, give him his introduction to BDSM and bondage. So they tied his wrists to the headboard of his bed and pleasured him to multiple climaxes.

 

John was on his bed again, kissing Freddie within an inch of his life, Roger kissing down his throat and leaving hickeys on every inch of skin he could find.

 

John lent back, panting, “Can we do it again?”

 

“Do what, dear?” Freddie asked, feeling his way down John’s chest.

 

“The—” He paused, a whimper escaping as Roger nipped at his neck, “The rope.”

 

“Oh,” Freddie beamed.

 

Roger looked up, a huge smile on his face, too, “We found a kink, Fred.”

 

“Absolutely wonderful.”

 

John blushed, “I—I was wondering if you would… if you would blindfold me too?” He asked softly.

 

Freddie looked surprised, turned to Roger. Roger all but growled, “Yeah, yeah we can do that, sweetheart.” He surged forward, capturing John’s lips, laying him down on the bed and keeping him occupied as Freddie grabbed a few silk ties and began to tie John’s wrists to the headboard. Roger lent back and Freddie handed him the last tie. John watched, wide-eyed as Roger folded it and placed it over his eyes, tying it up.

 

“Are you alright, dear?” Freddie asked, feeling his way up John’s leg.

 

John jolted at the unexpected feeling, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

 

Freddie chuckled as the semi-hard-on John was sporting quickly became a full erection.

 

“Someone’s excited,” Roger chuckled.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, isn’t that the point?” John snapped.

 

Freddie playfully hit John’s thigh, “Watch it.”

 

John whimpered at the sensation and Roger turned to Freddie, wide-eyed.

 

“We have a kinky one, dear,” Freddie smiled.

 

“Indeed we have.”

 

“Can someone please _touch me._ ” John whined.

 

“Yes, of course, dear,” Freddie said, feeling at John’s chest, tweaking a nipple as he whispered his plan to Roger.

 

“Oh, yes,” Roger beamed, “Great plan.”

 

“What? What plan?” John asked breathlessly.

 

“Oh, you’ll find out, dear.”

 

Freddie slid down the bed and Roger followed. Freddie grabbed the lube and thrusted a finger into Roger, forcing him to bend over John with the other hand. John jolted at the sensation of Roger’s breath over his dick and moaned loudly when Roger began to suck at the tip. Freddie quickly prepped Roger, watching as Roger’s moans resulted in John’s.

 

Freddie had just put his forth finger into Roger when he heard a gasp that wasn’t any of theirs.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

Freddie turned to find Brian standing in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes. Roger soon turned to and swore.

 

“Is—is that Brian?” John asked, catching his breath, sounding a tad scared.

 

“Yes, dear,” Freddie murmured, not taking his eyes off Brian.

 

“Fuck,” John swore.

 

“Brian,” Roger greeted flatly.

 

“Roger,” Brian returned.

 

“This isn’t what it seems, dear—” Freddie started.

 

“Oh don’t try it, Freddie, I’m not stupid. You think I wouldn’t notice that the three of you were sneaking behind my back to fuck each other? I’m not stupid you know. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“We didn’t think you’d want to join,” Roger said quietly.

 

“Well that’s just stupid, isn’t it?”

 

“You mean you’d want to?”

 

“This is for the fun, dear, we thought you wouldn’t want to,” Freddie said.

 

“Of course I would. My god, Freddie, you think we had sex for anything but the fun of it? Or me and John? We had a foursome the other week!”

 

“So… you want to join in?” Roger asked.

 

“Do I…” He walked around to see John, “Jeez what have you done to Deaky?”

 

“Oh, he’s a kink one, dear, he asked us to!” Freddie announced.

 

John nodded, “I did. Bri, please join, we’d love you to join.”

 

Brian looked from John to Freddie and Roger, then began to take his clothes off, “Go back to what you were doing, then.”

 

Roger just stared for a moment before Freddie slapped his ass, “You heard the man, get back to it.”

 

Roger surged forward, taking John back into his mouth. John basically screamed at the sensation, pulling at his bonds.

 

“Jesus,” Brian whispered.

 

Freddie beamed up him, lubing himself up and locked eyes with Brian as he pushed into Roger.

 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Brian repeated as Roger moaned loudly around John, resulting in a whimper from John.

 

Brian had an idea, and began to prep Freddie. Roger was blissfully unaware of the idea until he felt Freddie’s rhythm change and he realised that Brian was fucking Freddie as Freddie fucked him, and he’d be damned if that wasn’t erotic as fuck.  

 

John came first, and Roger swallowed him down, cumming not too long afterwards. As Roger gave John his much deserved aftercare, they watched as Brian continued to fuck into Freddie with renewed vigour.

 

“Brian,” Freddie moaned, “Bri I’m—”

 

“I know,” Brian responded. He wrapped a hand around Freddie’s throat and used it to pull him flush against his chest, “Come on, then,” He whispered.

 

And with that, Freddie was coming, Brian not far behind. They both collapsed on the bed next to Roger and John and fell into a blissful sleep.

 

 

They woke up the next morning not knowing what to do with themselves. John was the last to wake up, and the others were already in a deep conversation about what they were.

 

“I mean, we fuck a lot,” Brian stated.

 

“Friends with benefits?” Roger suggested.

 

John rubbed his eyes with his fists, yawning, “Morning.”

 

“Morning Deaky my darling!” Freddie beamed.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

 

“What we are, my dear.”

 

“Oh,” John thought about this for a moment before looking away, “I don’t know about you three, but this isn’t just about the sex to me. I was hoping we could… explore other aspects too.”

 

“Other aspects?” Roger asked.

 

“Like a relationship, dear?” Freddie clarified.

 

John nodded, blushing.

 

“A four-way romantic relationship between the four of us?” Brian pondered aloud, “Sounds… interesting.”

 

“Sounds complicated,” Roger said.

 

“Sounds fun,” Freddie beamed.

 

John looked up, “Really?”

 

Freddie shrugged, “Why the hell not! It’s not like we have a normal relationship as it is!”

 

Roger shrugged too, “I’m down.”

 

Brian blushed, “Are you sure?”

 

Freddie turned, “Brian Harold May get out of your head this instant! You may be smart but my God you’re thick! You are allowed to be loved, my sweet.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Brian muttered.

 

“So, we’re… boyfriends?” John asked.

 

“Boyfriends,” Freddie beamed, “I like the sound of that.”

 

Roger tackled Brian into the bed, smothered him with kisses, “Now I can kiss you whenever I want!”

 

Brian laughed, “Oh my God what have I gotten myself into?”

 

Freddie and John joined Roger in smothering Brian with kisses.

 

“You’ve gotten yourself into a loving four-way relationship my dear!”


End file.
